


Bound

by _6661_ (cazmalfoy)



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Body Modification, Bondage, Chastity Device, Cock Cages, M/M, Nipple Piercings, Orgasm Denial, Painplay, Permanent Chastity, Piercings, Sub Kurt, Tongue Piercings, consensual body modification
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 22:24:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10371063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cazmalfoy/pseuds/_6661_
Summary: Spreadeagled on the bed, Kurt had never looked more delicious to Sebastian. He was going to enjoy taking his pleasure from the other man's body.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Please read the tags. Everything that happens in this fic is consensual between Kurt and Sebastian.

Sebastian tightened the final rope and stepped back with a grin to admire his handiwork.

Spreadeagled on the bed, Kurt had never looked more delicious to Sebastian. His arms and legs were tightly bound, one to each bed post, exposing Kurt’s naked genitals to the room and Sebastian’s gaze. There was a blindfold covering his eyes, blocking out the sight of Sebastian and increasing the anticipation of what was going to happen.

The taller man reached out a hand, placing two fingers against Kurt’s neck, lightly tracing the thin scar Sebastian had inflicted on him. Kurt’s mouth fell open in a silent gasp at the electricity that shot through him at the simple touch.

Sebastian smirked to himself. It would be so easy to leave Kurt like that; to just tease him for hours with light touches until Kurt passed out from the pleasure. Normally Sebastian could be sadistic enough to do just that - he had in the past - but it had been days since he had last gotten his rocks off; he needed to come soon, otherwise he was certain _his_ balls were going to explode.

He trailed his fingers down from Kurt’s neck, dancing across his chest to his nipples. Kurt arched his back in pleasure when Sebastian tugged sharply on the piercing he found there. He gave it a twist, drawing a slightly pained expression from Kurt, even as he tried to press into the touch.

Sebastian smiled as he lightly stroked his own cock where it was hanging unattended to between his legs. He had always been turned on by pain play, and had barely been able to believe it when they had discovered Kurt also enjoyed the same kink.

He ducked down, capturing Kurt’s left nipple between his lips as his hand moved to tug sharply on the other. Kurt let out a mew - one of the only sounds he could really make now - and Sebastian knew it was one of Kurt’s signs that he was close to coming.

Not that an orgasm was even a possibility for Kurt, Sebastian thought to himself with a chuckle.

Sebastian bit down on the nipple in his mouth as he twisted the bar in his left hand, before releasing both.

Kurt arched his back, his mouth twisting into another grimace. Although, this time, Sebastian knew it was because he had stopped, not because of what he had been doing.

Remaining silent, Sebastian continued his trail down Kurt’s body. His caged cock was sitting, nestled amongst perfectly trimmed curls. It was already dripping pre-come; a clear indication to Sebastian that Kurt was enjoying everything Sebastian did to him.

It had been four years since Sebastian had snapped the lock closed on the cage around Kurt’s dick, and thrown the key into the Hudson River. It had been four years since Kurt had last gotten hard and four years since his last orgasm.

Seeing Kurt transform before his eyes - from someone who spent their time in bed chasing his own orgasm, to someone who’s sole existence was to please Sebastian - had been a beautiful thing and something Sebastian felt privileged to witness. 

His fingers danced over the rarely touched skin, causing Kurt to try and wrench himself away from the touch. Sebastian chuckled to himself and allowed his fingers to trace even lower; lightly tracing over Kurt’s heavy balls.

“Maybe I should take these as well as your voice,” Sebastian mused out loud, finally speaking for the first time in almost an hour.

He dug his fingers into the hot flesh and Kurt tried to close his legs against the pain he could feel; of course, the restraints stopped him from moving, but didn’t stop Kurt’s body from trying.

With his free hand, Sebastian reached up and pulled the blindfold from Kurt’s face. He had extremely expressive eyes; it was a crime to keep them covered up, really.

At the moment, those eyes were currently glaring at Sebastian, even as the pupils were blown almost black with lust.

Sebastian laughed. “Don’t worry,” he soothed, tugging on Kurt’s balls. “I like watching you try to walk in those jeans of yours when your balls are heavy because they hadn’t been emptied for ages. How long has it been now? Three, four months?”

Kurt shook his head and splayed his fingers, silently correcting Sebastian.

“Five months?” Sebastian let out a low whistle. “No wonder your balls are hanging so low,” he murmured. “I should probably make an appointment to get you milked.”

A low whine escaped Kurt’s throat and Sebastian grinned widely. Kurt hated being milked; especially because the process took _hours_ and Sebastian paid them extra for the whole process to be dragged out.

It was fun to watch the other man struggle against the prostate massager in a room full of other bitches who were experiencing the same sensation.

Sebastian released Kurt’s balls, and let his fingers continue their path further south. The plug that permanently resided in Kurt’s body had been removed as soon as Sebastian had pinned the other man to the bed, but his hole was still nice and loose.

Just how Sebastian liked it.

With difficulty, Sebastian pulled himself away from Kurt, stroking himself as he stared down at the bound man. Sometimes, mostly when Kurt was surrendering himself fully to him, Sebastian could barely believe his luck. When he had found Kurt, abandoned in the street, he had felt strangely attracted to him.

Sebastian had taken Kurt home, fed him and cleaned him, and he had never left. Kurt had freely given himself up to everything Sebastian wanted; even down to the signed agreement that he consented to the removal of his vocal chords, and the permanent caging of his cock.

He had no idea what had happened to Kurt earlier in his life, but Sebastian had been adamant that Kurt would spend the rest of his life being taken care off.

Kurt just had to take care of Sebastian’s needs in return.

Something Kurt had relished in doing from day one.

Sebastian slipped two fingers easily into Kurt’s body, immediately pressing against Kurt’s prostate. Kurt keened as pleasure rocked through him, but Sebastian pulled away before he could fully enjoy the sensation.

Kurt’s mouth fell open in a silent pant and he writhed his hips, trying to get Sebastian to touch him again.

“You’re such a pushy bottom,” Sebastian chuckled, stroking his cock once before lining up with Kurt’s entrance.

Blue eyes narrowed and Kurt’s fingers curled in irritation where they rested against the headboard.

Sebastian laughed to himself as he easily pushed into Kurt’s body. It was so easy to fuck him these days; there was almost no resistance. Part of Sebastian missed the earlier days of their relationship where Kurt’s body had tried to fight the intrusion, but the rest of him loved that Kurt willingly opened himself up to Sebastian.

When he was seated fully, Sebastian reached down and rolled Kurt’s heavy balls in his fingers, drawing a whine from the bound man.

“I wonder how long I could fuck you for, before you started begging me to stop,” Sebastian mused, pulling his cock almost completely free from Kurt’s body. “Not that you can beg me,” he corrected himself with a snort, “but you know what I mean.”

Kurt rolled his eyes.

“Don’t worry, gorgeous,” Sebastian continued, relocating his hands to Kurt’s hips as he pushed back inside. “It’s been too long for me to resist the urge to fuck your brains out.”

A silent moan slipped past Kurt’s lips as Sebastian picked up the pace with his thrusts. He tried to wrap his legs around Sebastian’s waist, only to grimace when he remembered that he couldn’t move.

Sebastian grinned at the movement and moved his hands from Kurt’s hips to rest on his chest, giving him better leverage as he fucked Kurt.

His finger twiddled with Kurt’s nipples as he pounded his partner’s delicious ass. He was going to explode soon; even Sebastian knew that he wouldn’t last long.

It had been a long week, and Sebastian had been hard almost all day at the prospect of spending the night with Kurt completely immobile and at his mercy.

As he got closer to his orgasm, Sebastian leant down, capturing Kurt’s lips in a passionate kiss. The bar through Kurt’s tongue stroked the roof of Sebastian’s mouth, and he thrust into Kurt’s body harder; the memory of what that bar felt like on his cock, making his balls pull up tighter against his body.

Seriously, he thought to himself, he really was a genius. Kurt looked so much hotter with his tongue pierced and the additional metal had made Kurt even better at giving head.

He was getting even closer, Sebastian knew, when his rhythm faltered.

Kurt knew it as well. The bound man smirked against Sebastian’s lips and tightened his ass muscles around Sebastian’s cock.

Sebastian groaned and wrenched his mouth away from Kurt’s. “Fuck,” he breathed, his hot breath ghosting over Kurt’s lips. “You’re so fucking hot, babe.”

Kurt grinned and arched his back, drawing Sebastian deeper into his body. His mouth opened and closed in silent words, but Sebastian knew what he was saying. _Fuck me. Come in me._

Never one to turn down such a delicious offer, Sebastian leant back down and captured Kurt’s lips once more as he increased the pace of his thrusts.

Sebastian let out a low whine of Kurt’s name, which was almost completely muffled by Kurt’s mouth, before he slammed into the other’s body once more.

When he came, it was so hard Sebastian could have sworn he saw stars and even blacked out for a moment.

Below him, Kurt panted against his mouth and writhed his back, trying to get friction on his caged cock. Four years of being locked away, didn’t mean that Kurt’s instinctive bodily urges to try and get off had gone away.

Not that Sebastian had any intention in giving into what Kurt wanted.

Instead, he simply pulled out of Kurt’s body and got to his feet. A look of sadness crossed Kurt’s face, and Sebastian smirked to himself; there was no way he was going to leave Kurt _now,_ but Kurt didn’t know that.

The look of relief on Kurt’s face when Sebastian started untying the bonds around his wrists and ankles made Sebastian grin.

“After-sex cuddling is one of the best parts about fucking you, babe,” Sebastian pointed out, climbing back onto the bed and pulling Kurt into his arms. 

Come was dripping out of Kurt’s hole and Sebastian would need to plug him back up soon, but he didn’t care. 

He was content to just lie in Kurt’s arms for the moment, relishing in the afterglow of sex from the best partner he was ever going to get.

*


End file.
